1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixtures for holding and supporting contoured workpieces while work is performed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are noted as bearing in a general way on the subject matter of the present invention: 4,200,272; 3,530,994; 4,684,113; and 2,890,077.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,272 discloses individual support elements biased by spring or pressurized fluid that will depress under the weight of a workpiece, and a means for individually clamping the support elements in a fixed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,994 discloses individual support elements that will depress under the weight of a workpiece when the weight overcomes a frictional force exerted on the support elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,113 discloses individual support elements and vacuum holding through the individual support elements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,077 discloses vacuum holding to invert a workpiece.
This related art has several disadvantages. In particular, the disclosed apparatus involve large costs in designing, modifying, and assembling customized tables for each particular workpiece. Additionally, for the complex fixtures disclosed that will accommodate a variety of contoured workpieces, those fixtures carry high costs and result in manufacturing delays caused by time consuming adjustments needed before work can begin on each workpiece.